1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in the construction and manufacture of polymeric bags. In particular, the present invention relates to improvements in the construction and manufacture of drawstring-type polymeric bags, especially polymeric trash bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymeric bags are ubiquitous in modern society, available in a variety of different combinations of materials, capacities, thicknesses, dimensions and colors. Such bags are used for a variety of purposes including for long-term storage, food storage and trash collection. In response to consumer demand, manufacturers of polymeric bags have developed innovations over the years to improve the utility and performance of polymeric bags. The present invention is of particular interest to polymeric bags used for trash collection and the method for securely closing and carrying such bags. Furthermore, the present invention provides advantages when applying such bags to trash receptacles.
The utility and desirability of polymeric trash bags is primarily driven by the convenience of securely closing and carrying a particular trash bag after filling it with debris. Over the years, several different methods have been commonly available, each method having certain advantages and disadvantages. One of the oldest methods for securing a trash bag is to provide a twist-tie to accompany the bag, allowing a consumer to bunch the upper opening of the bag together after filling. The twist-tie may be used to hold the bunched plastic together, securing the bag for disposal.
Another common configuration is the multi-flap bag, also commonly known as a wave-cut bag, where the top edges of the bag are cut in a wave-like pattern to provide two or more flaps extending upward from the top of the bag. These flaps allow the user to tie the opposing flaps together, securing the contents of the bag inside while also providing a convenient handle for carrying the filled bag.
As the name suggests, drawstring bags utilize drawstrings, also known as draw tapes, which are incorporated into the bag design. In particular, a pair of drawstrings may be enclosed within two hems running along the top edges of the panels forming the trash bag. In the drawstring trash bags known in the prior art, a pair of short seals, located near the upper corners of the bag, are formed by applying heat and pressure to weld the drawstrings and the panels of the bag together. After the ends of the drawstrings are securely anchored within the hems to the upper corners of the bag, the drawstring can be pulled through a pair of centrally located cutouts to close the opening of the bag, securing the trash within while also providing a convenient handle for carrying the filled bag.
It would be desirable to offer improved versions of drawstring bags versus what is known in the prior art. For example, as discussed herein, it is desirable to provide drawstring trash bags with a reduced opening width with an elastic drawstring thereby allowing the upper opening of the bag to fit tightly over the upper edge of a trash receptacle. The present invention addresses this need and provides additional advantages that will more fully discussed herein.